The Lion King: REVISED
by Asaras
Summary: The New Lion King I Guess....rated PG for mild violenceit mentions a lightsaber and a laser gun


The Lion King: REVISED  
Spoof by Insanewhitecat  
We start our journey with young Simbad, just before the sunset.  
Simbad: Come on dad, get up get up! *tugs on his dads ear*  
Moo-fasa: I'm up, I'm up!  
Simbad: lets go lets go let's go!  
Random Lioness#1: Get him outta here, were trying to sleep!  
Random lioness#2: GO, we need sleep!  
Moo-fasa: okay..  
Narrator: Moo-fasa and Simbad walked out onto the edge of Self-confidence  
rock and looked over the self-concept land...*snickers*  
Moo-fasa: you see, my son, all of this land will be yours someday.  
Simbad: wow! Really?! All of it?  
Moo-fasa: all of the land that the sun sees.  
Narrator: Simbad and his father walked over the self-concept lands and  
talked about them. *Shows the scene where there are antelopes running in  
the background*  
Moo-fasa: Son, this land has a cycle..  
Simbad: *cutting in* Really?  
Moo-fasa: How should I know!?  
Narrator: At this point, Zazoom flies up and lands on a rock near the two.  
Moo-fasa: Ah, hello Zazoom, what's the news?  
Zazoom: Hello, your hiney.*he stops and thinks*..ess! The news? Well, *he  
blabs on *  
Narrator: Moo-fasa whispers to Simbad to stay low to the ground and to  
pounce on Zazoom.  
Moo-fasa: Zazoom, turn around.  
Zazoom: As you wish. *he turns around and keeps talking*  
Narrator: Simbad then pounced, missing because he was facing the wrong way,  
then he turned around, leaped again, and came up short, hitting his  
forehead on a rock.  
Moo-fasa: . That had to hurt, are you okay?  
Simbad: * stars hover above his head * Yea!  
Narrator: Then, Simbad turns to see a dark place the whole way across the  
self-concept lands.  
Simbad: What's that dad?  
Moo-fasa: That's not our place, it's the bone-yard.where hieenas live.  
Simbad: a bone-yard, cool!  
Narrator: Later after that, Simbad convinced his and No-la's mom to let  
them walk to the wa-wa hole. They were under the watch of Zazoom, but  
quickly tricked him by:  
Simbad: * music * Oh I just, can't wait to say " RING"  
Narrator: So they ditched the bird by making an elephant sit on him, and  
they ran to the bane-yard.  
No-la: gee, Simbad, sure your not afraid of the DANGER?  
Simbad: Danger, haha! I laugh in the crack of danger, Mwahahahah! * jumps  
around the bones *  
Narrator: Now, the highenas have heard Simbad and come out of hiding.  
HE#1: eheheheh.well what do we have here, 2 little lions out of their  
concept?  
HE#2: They're ssoooo cute, can I keep one?! ^_^  
HE#3: pleeeease!  
HE#1: * jumps on HE#2 * NO, they're not even cute!  
Narrator: By now, the lions had enough sense to get out of the bone-yard  
before they'd become highena dinner! Now, safely back at Self-confidence  
rock, they looked for Moo-fasa.  
Simbad: Dad! Highenas tried to eat us!!!!  
Moo-fasa: Were you in the pride lands!?  
Simbad and No-la: umm..no.  
Moo-fasa: then there is nothing I can do.  
Narrator: Zazoom takes No-la home and Simbad gets a spanking for not  
listening to his Dad.  
Chapter 2  
The Next Day  
Narrator: Being the day after the incident, Simbad decides to go see his  
Uncle Scat.  
Scat: Simbad, come with me, I have a surprise for you in the canyon.  
Simbad: *goes to the canyon and waits as his uncle goes off to "get the  
present" *  
Narrator: In a scheme to kill Moo-fasa, Scat sends out giant-walking-yellow-  
bellied-trifold-brochure Fish to eat Simbad, then goes back to Self-  
confidence Rock and gets Moo-fasa.  
Scat: Moo-fasa! A trifold brochure yellow-bellied giant walking fish is in  
the canyon, and Simbads down there!  
Narrator: Moo-fasa sets out to the canyon, getting there just in time to  
see the Fish get to Simbad.  
Simbad: Dad! Use the force!!  
Moo-fasa: * gets out a lightsaber and slashes up the fish * Son, are you  
okay?  
Simbad: yes dad.  
Scat: It's too late Moo-fasa, your time is up! * he gets out a blaster and  
shoots Moo-fasa *  
Lion police#1: You're under arrest, Scat, for murder of the King.  
Scat: Run Simbad, they come for you next!!!  
Narrator: So Simbad ran away, ending up in a desert just outside a large  
rainforest.  
Chapter 3  
Life  
  
C'mon: Look! A lion!  
Bumpa: Can I keep him?!  
C'mon: Are you crazy! Well..on the other hand, maybe a lion wouldn't be so  
bad after all!  
Narrator: So Simbad grew up in the jungle with C'mon and Bumpa.  
Simba, C'mon, Bumpa: * music * Hakanama matutu! What a devilish phrase!  
Hakanama matutu, it's no passing praise! It means alotta worries, for the  
rest of your day! It's so problem full.it's lotsa bull!.  
Simba: * more music * HAKANAMA MATUTU!  
Narrator: Later on, C'mon and Bumpa were walking in the jungle, looking for  
Simbad, when a lioness on the hunt tried to get Bumpa!  
Simba: * tackles the lioness * No-la?  
No-la: Simba?!  
Simbad: No-la! It's you!  
No-la: you have to come back! Scat excaped from the prison and is out  
master now.  
Simbad: I'll come back, I need help to throw him..  
Narrator: Simbad thinks as he goes red as they look at him confused.  
Simbad: umm..OVERthrow him!  
No-la: that sounds right.  
Narrator: So they go back, Simbad turns away from his task.as he walks  
away, a monkey comes up, fwaps him on the head, ties him to his leg, then  
leads him to a tree. The tree has a secret button you push that makes a  
connection with the sprits.  
Tree: * makes the noise like a computer connecting to the internet *  
SCReech.beep..boop..bop..beeeeeep!  
Narrator: The sprits become connected and his father's spirit is in the  
sky.  
Moo-fasa(the ghost): Remember what you did last summer! REMEMBER!  
Simbad: * thinks * I can't remember!  
Moo-fasa(the ghost): USE THE force!  
Narrator: Moo-fasa dissapears as the connection is lost. Simbad goes back  
and fights Scat, wins, and all that was green and good about the self-  
concept is now back..because Simbad, the new ruler, actually has a good  
self concept.  
THE MORAL:  
Have a good self concept, and use the FORCE! 


End file.
